Hijacked
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Hey, Jerome and Mitch here. Don't tell Jane...we're just going to write a few stories about what goes on around the base in between super adventures. Let's just keep it between ourselves until Jane gets back, okay?
1. Prologue

Hijacked

Hey, everybody! This is Jerome. _And this is Mitch. _Stop it, Mitch, I'm typing! So, Jane's away and the bacca's shall play. _She spends way too much time journaling our adventures. Then something occurred to us. _Why don't we write our own little adventures? I mean, sure, she writes a lot about the big things but what about the little things? _The adventures we have in the base? _I mean, we have lots of fun times in the base and Jane ought to write these.

_So we decided to do it for her._

While she's away we'll use her computer to type up our own adventures! She won't know, right? You guys won't tell on us, right? _Right?_

Jane could send Ty after us if she found out!

_Or Seto!_

Or Adam.

_Not Adam…she wouldn't do that. She's too nice._

I feel like we're forgetting something.

_What should we call our journal, Jerome?_

I don't know. Something cool? Like the adventures of Jerome and Mitch.

_The adventures of Mitch and Jerome._

The tales of the Sky army.

_The best stories of all!_

**What are you two doing in my room!**

_Shoot…_

Ashley…you're here…

**Of course I am! This is my room, you idiots!**

_We thought it was Jane's._

We forgot you shared it

**Get out of my room, stupids!**

_Check in next time, guys._

We'll post the book soon.

**One…**

What about hijacked?

_For the title?_

**Two…**

Yeah. It sounds right, doesn't it?

_Perfect._

**Three!**

Ashley wait!

_Ashley!_


	2. Story 1: Poke War

Bacca note

Hey, recruits and readers! Man...how does Jane write such stories. This wasn't as much fun as I thought it was going to be. Oh well, can't stop while I'm ahead, right!? Any way, these stories won't be much, nothing like the Squids or Peterson or anything as big as that. But I hope you like them, I sure did. I mean I really like when we-

_Shut it, Jerome! We haven't posted that one yet! They'll read it later!_

Oh, yeah. Forgot. I'll tell you about it later.

Story 1: Poke War

Meeting are boring most of the time. Mitch can confirm that I bet. Most of the time, we just pretend to being paying attention while we were really sleeping or zoning out. Mitch paid the most attention, but this whole sitting around stuff wasn't for a bacca like me. I was sitting there all the same, resting my head on the palm of my hand. Debriefing after the whole Peterson event. I don't see why we had to debrief, all of us were there. It seemed stupid to me.

Then suddenly, without warning, I felt someone touch my arm. I perked, looking around. Everything seemed normal…except Ashley who ducked behind Jane at that moment. I shook my head. Probably nothing, right? I readjusted, resting my head on my hand again, barely hearing the words being spoken by Adam and Ty. It all sounded that "bla bleh bla bla" the me. Then, again, I felt that sudden jab at my arm. I perked, quickly looking to my left, catching Ashley rushing back over to Jane's side. I grinned. She'd poked me! This means war!

I glanced across the table, meeting eyes with Mitch. He shook his head and whispered "no." I smirked, nodding. He shook his head in protest. I raised an eyebrow, glancing to my left. Ashley was perking out from behind Jane. At the sight of me, she quickly ducked back into hiding. I felt like being sneaky. I glanced back to Mitch. He gave me one last shake of the head before I ducked under the planning table.

I snuck around the edge, then sprang back up slowly beside Ashely. She didn't notice me until I poked her. She jerked, nearly screaming, and stared at me. I grinned, slinking around Jason and standing beside Mitch who gave me a swift jab to my ribs. I groaned, rubbing my side. I glanced back at Ashley, but she had vanished.

"Where'd she…" I muttered, looking around.

"Everything alright, Jerome?" perked Ty, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I blurted without thinking, offering the sweetest smile I could pose.

"We know how you hate meetings but try not to interrupt," sighed Jason.

"Right, right, my apologizes," I nodded.

Mitch elbowed me again.

At that perfect moment, Ashley sprang up and gave me another poke to the arm. I narrowed my eyes at her. I had gotten into trouble! I was not going to lose! I poked her back before she could duck under the table in retreat. She stared in amazement for a moment, only to quickly fight back. I poked back. This began a long series of us just poking each other without anyone by Mitch noticing. He eventually stood in between us.

"Enough!" he whispered.

"She started it!" I mouthed.

I snarled.

"I'm ending it!" nodded Mitch.

He poked us both at the same time. We both stood, mouths open as Mitch went back to the meeting. Ashley and I both frowned, slumping back into a chair, and waited for the meeting to be over. After a few quiet moments, I felt another jab at my arm. I grinned. This was not over.


	3. Story 2: Chick Magnet

Bacca Note

Thank you, Ashley! This was too fun to pass up...even if it did mean lunch duty for a week.

Story 2: Chick Magnet

Now, Jerome and me, we're a little bit evil. We like to have fun, play our share of pranks, you know. So when Ashley joined, we figured we'd have fun on the new recruit. We did that with the last batch. You know, ducked their furniture to the ceiling, gave them Ian's cake, hid all their clothes, that kind of stuff. But Ashley, oh Ashley, she gave us quite the idea. She gave the best idea we've had in a while. It all started when Seto dropped off this box in kitchen area.

"Anyone else around?" Seto groaned, setting the boxes down.

"Nope," Jerome and I smirked.

Seto sighed. "Fine. I'm going to get someone else to come down here."

As Seto left, Ashley came in. She wasn't used to the whole schedule of eating and what not I guess. Or she was looking for us. We're still not completely sure. But she sat right next to us, spotted the box and turned back to us with a huge smile.

"What's in the box?" She hummed.

"We don't know," shrugged Jerome.

"Can we open it?" She nodded.

Jerome and I perked. Why didn't we think of that?

I opened the box but was rather confused by the contents of the inside. It was just a bunch of eggs. Jerome and Ashley peeked in too, raising on eyebrow at the contents. All that was in there were eggs. Nothing but eggs. Jerome was the one who took an egg out. He chuckled a little, juggling it around. Then it fell. That's when the idea sparked. The egg crashed on the floor, sparkled a moment and a baby bird came out. We stared at it a moment, then burst into laughter.

"What was that!?" howled Jerome.

"I don't know but I liked it," I replied.

"Oh man…oh man…I have a crazy idea…" Ashley giggled.

"Oh?" we perked.

She took up the box, running off with it. Of course we chased after her. She snuck around, we followed, until at last we reached a set of offices. They were minor offices or people who didn't want to have the offices upstairs. For example, Jason, codename: TrueMU. Guess whose office we walked into?

Ashley set the box down on Jason's desk. She grinned at us. We knew the plan. Wasn't hard to figure out actually. The three of us gathered up a handful of eggs and began playfully tossing them about. As each egg eventually fell, out came a chick most of the time. Sometimes it would just splatter and make a mess. We didn't mind much though, we continued to playfully toss them about. We lost track of time until the door opened. We all froze, dropping a few eggs.

"What the hell!"

It was Jason and Seto. Apparently, neither found it too pleasing that we had been playing with the eggs. There were quite a few chicks running away now. There were also an assortment of yellow mucky spots on the floor and desk too. Ashley slowly ducked down, hiding under the desk. Jerome tried to join her but I grabbed onto his suit faster than lightning and yanked him back to my side.

"Jason…Seto…surprise, surprise," I mumbled.

"You three are in so much trouble…" hissed Seto.

"Oh twice as much trouble…" added Jason.

Jerome and I gulped.


	4. Story 3: Jerome the Chicken

Story 3: Jerome the Chicken

If Jerome asks, I didn't tell this story to you guys, okay. He hates this story! But…but anyway. I don't know exactly what happened but Jerome said he was messing with the Captain, you know, Captain Sparkles. I don't what exactly he touched or how it happened or when it happened. I just know I was sitting there, minding my own business, in like our office and everything right, when the door opens.

I looked back but I didn't see anyone. I figured Jerome or Husky was messing with me. I grinned, thinking it was a prank. I even chuckled a little, shrugging my shoulders. This wasn't a very good prank. Then I heard someone clear their throat, but no one was in the room with me. Kind of freaky right? I heard the same clearing of their throat, this time from lower. I glanced down and covered my mouth.

A chicken stood in the middle of the floor. It was practically glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow, confused at the sight of the little chicken in my office. I glanced around. This was becoming a good little prank, to say the least.

"Hello, chicken," I mumbled.

"I'm not a chicken!?"

I, of course, screamed and scrambled out of my chair, falling to the floor. The chicken leapt onto my lap, flapping its wings in anger. I was mumbling and whimpering…I mean I was staying strong like a man! I am a strong, brave, awesome man! But…um…anyway.

"Hello…talking, not chicken…" I stuttered.

"I'm not a chicken! It's me, Jerome!" the chicken screamed.

That's when I burst into laughter. Jerome continued to argue and shout at me as I laughed so hard I rolled myself into a ball. Every time his beak opened or wings flapped, I just couldn't help myself. Eventually, I pulled myself together.

"How…How…" I panted.

"I went to see the Captain, just messing around you know, he kicked me out and next thing I know I'm a chicken!" shouted Jerome. "Now help me fix this mess!"

"How…how…"

"I don't know! Take me to Cliff!"

"No, no…Cliff would totally go to Seto…but little Fiara," I smirked.

Jane's never really mentioned Fia before, which is an awful shame. We like Fia. Sometimes, she helps us with our pranks. She even got us in with Seto once, though she wouldn't admit it. Fun-loving little Valkyrie hybrid.

Luckily, she was the only one in Seto's office when we peeped in. Unlike Seto and Cliff, she's dressed in mostly street clothes. Silver tee, denim jacket that stopped just above her waist, dark skirt…shoes. She's got one those weird amulets like Sky and Ant. I don't know where people keep finding these. I've got one kind of like it but…you know what I mean!

"Mitch…you have a chicken," she perked, looking at Jerome in my hands.

"It's Jerome," I offered.

"Now that's a weight loss program," she shrugged.

I laughed. Jerome didn't.

"Need a cure?" she hummed.

"Yes, please," I nodded.

"Well, what caused it?"

"Something from the Captain's room," Jerome explained.

"The Captain? Well, he's more science based, isn't he? I don't know how much I can help," she mumbled.

"There you are!"

Speak of the devil. Jordon entered the room, looking a little peeved. He snatched something, I'm assume, off Jerome. At that moment the adorable chicken changed back to my bacca friend. He sighed.

"This is experimental, Jerome! I told you not to touch anything in my room!" Jordon snapped, waving the object around.

"What is it?" Jerome hissed. "It turned me into a chicken!"

"It's a device that should turn people into animals and back again. The back again needs a little work," smirked Jordon. "So…stay out of my room."

Captain left. Fia and I turned to Jerome. He snarled, baring fangs.

"This never happened," he hissed.

So if anyone asks you, I didn't tell you.


	5. A Message

We're idiots you know, me and Jerome. Yep, we're idiots. Smelly idiots. You know is the best? Deadlox. Ty is the smartest and most handsome of all the officers. We can't even compare to his awesomeness. We wish we were as awesome as Deadlox.

We're not very bright. After all, we posted not so secret stories on Jane's page for the whole army to see and didn't expect anyone else to find it.

We're just stupid. Deadlox, now he would've done it right, because he's so awesome and did we mention hansom. We can't match his skill in communication or fighting. We just don't compare.

There's nothing left to say.

Except Deadlox is awesome. And handsome. And skilled. And # 1 in our book.

The end.

Signed, Jerome and Mitch

Not Ty


	6. Story 4: Snow Wars

Stupid Deadlox! Thinks he's so clever. I can't believe he hijacked our hijack! Don't worry though...I'm gonna get him back for all that.

Baccas are designed for snow, some say. That's where the name comes from, you know. It comes from the word Chewbacca. Don't ask me what that word means…it was before my time, back for the first landers or the days of Earth. But Baccas are good in snow, bad in water. Anyway, it snowed! And what does the Sky Army do when it snows? Three words: Snow ball fight.

It started out peacefully. A misplaced toss landed a bundle of snow directly onto a certain Mudkip's shoulder. He retaliated. Thus war broke out. I was obviously teamed up with Mitch along with Cliff, Ashley, and Fia. We were against team Mudkip which was the fish, Ty and Brotato; Sunglasses which was Ian, Jordon and Bodil; and a cluster of random other recruits. Forts were made and alliances were ignored.

"Second in command, Officer Bajan of Canada, what is our status?" I announced.

"Our supplies are low. The sunglasses have taken to the loft. The Mudkip and his team have fallen back to the trees. The others are fighting amongst themselves. What are your orders, Captain Bacca, sir?" Mitch saluted.

"Cut it out you two," smirked Cliff, crunching a well packed snowball. "Let's just get rid of the Sunglasses and get that higher ground."

"Cliff and I could fly up there!" cheered Fia.

"Stupid flying hybrids," grumbled Ashley.

"Blame genetics," hummed Fia, nudging Ashley.

"No fighting within ranks!" I ordered. "This is war of the highest caliber!"

"This is a snowball fight…" the three raised an eyebrow.

"We haven't had a snow ball fight in ages! Cliff, Fia, you know this!" argued Mitch.

"And last time…" I glared. "Ian won…"

"You two were sore about that one for weeks," cringed Fia.

"How'd he win?" Ashley perked.

"We don't speak of it!" Mitch and I shouted.

Fia leaned over and whispered in Ashley's ear. Ashley perked, turning to Cliff. She nodded. Fia crossed her arms, nodding as well.

"Now I know this battle is hard…and it may be our last," I began.

"Again, a snow ball fight," sighed Cliff.

"But we will fight with honor and bravery until the last of us…"

"Jerome, are you going to talk all day or actually do something!" howled Ian from above. "Or do you want me to beat you like last time!?"

"Attack!" I cursed.

I'd like to say that we won that battle. That I beat Ian in a seamless victory. I drenched them in snow until their bones were wet. That my team raced to victory in the style of ninjas and epicedness. I'd like to say that…but I can't. Mitch won't let me. Ian won't let me either. We kinda…sorta…lost.

We ran off in completely different directions as soon as I said go. The fish got Mitch until he a snow angel. Bodil, of all people, got me down. Cliff went down at the hand of Seto, who was pissed off at the sight of all of us goofing off but proceeded to join in and practically beat everyone. Ashley and Fia were the last two standing. Back to back, the prepared to fight the rest. They took out the fist, Ty, Bodil and Jordon but got pinned by Ian and Ty in the end. They went down trying.

So we lost that round and the snow melted in the morning, but this isn't the end! I will beat Ian…I will.


	7. Story 5: Visitor

Story 5: Visitor

I know I really shouldn't write this down but I bet good money Jane would've written it down if it had been part of those big stories she always seems to write. Well, I caught sight of something I find interesting. I got the unlucky job of sorting Sky's files in his office. During that time, someone came in. He was dressed in red jacket, sword harnessed to his back, blue and white striped shirt, dark pants and black shoes. He wasn't a recruit, I know that much, and Sky wasn't too happy to see him either.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Sky, getting to his feet.

"I just want to talk," the man offered.

"Should…I uh…leave or…" I mumbled.

"No, Mitch. You're fine," sighed Sky. "What do you want to talk about so badly you had to sneak into my base?"

"I don't know if sneak is a good word. The security here is fairly lax."

"Not helping your case."

The man glanced at me. I felt really…well, like I wasn't supposed to be there at all. The man thought so too.

"Anything you can say to me, you can say to my officers," Sky ordered. "Don't have the same policy on board your little space ship, Xephos?"

"Lewis, please," the man nodded, turning away from me. "I have the same policy. Secrets aren't worth keeping. Which is why I must insist again that your so called 'secret' army comes out of hiding."

"And join your little group," snarled Sky.

"Not mine. It is council run. You would be on the council as commander of your army. The project connects those out there going through the same aggression from the outside world as you are."

"Why should I join? For support? My team can handle anything," assured Sky.

"I don't question that. I'm just suggesting something of an alliance. Join forces in case of a greater evil coming."

"Greater evil?"

"Something big…something bigger than anything we've handled alone."

"Like your little Israphel?"

"Bigger than that! Why won't you listen to reason?"

"Why don't you actually make an appointment to visit?"

"My cue to leave?"

"Yes."

The man left with a sigh. He didn't seemed pleased with how the conversation had gone. Sky didn't either. He sent me off, even though I wasn't done yet.

Guys, keep this between us, okay? Don't want people spreading rumors around the base, you know. There's already some rumors going around that Seto's up to something or he's keep secrets. That can't be true right?

Bajan note

Oh, and one more thing! Jerome wants to do a stupid truth or dare contest for one of our little hijacked chapters. I told him that is way too cliché. Do you agree? He asked if you guys would post truths or dares for people to do if he can get a hold of them.


	8. Hiatus

Jane's coming back! Jane's coming back! If she asks, we weren't here! This story doesn't exist! Jerome and Mitch out!

Jerome and Mitch are such idiots. They don't know how this website works, do they? I saw every update, every chapter post. Those two are funny. I'm glad you lot liked their little stories. I might let them keep updating, assuming you guys want them to.

I'll be posting the next book soon. It's called Shadow of the Beast. I don't have to post it, though, if you guys prefer Jerome and Mitch's little adventures.


	9. Beware

Beware the bacca and the wielder of Betty

Darn Jerome for proposing that stupid challenge! He convinced a bunch of recruits to go in search of a legendary item. I don't even know if it is real. All I know is that at the end of it all, somehow Cliff found something called the ring of Arcana, Fia found something called a blaze rod, Ray found the first Betty the Ax, Ashley found a wonderful bow and arrow that never runs out, and Luna found a diamond blade.

Jerome sent them looking for stuff in the old Hunger Games map that just retired. I guess that's where they found everything. If you want the stories, I suppose you could ask them.

All I can say is that I doubt Jerome and Mitch will leave this story alone, or any of you other recruits for that matter. I might even write a few chapters myself. Everyone is still a little down from the events of…well, when I get around to that other story, I'll be sure to tell you all about it.

This story is good way of cheering people up, I guess. Something dark is coming. I can feel it.

But why bother you lot with this.


End file.
